


Passage of the Lost

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: #charming, #fill their bellies with bleach, #fried and refried, #pilot episode, #poetry - Freeform, #samcro gun warehouse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Pilot Episode - About the two chicks that died while hiding when Mayans set fire to Sons gun warehouse from their perspective.
Relationships: Tig Trager/Unnamed Female Characters From Pilot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Passage of the Lost

Passage of the Lost 

We are gone,  
a product of blinding heat  
that wandering in a fleeting moment.  
The answers were meek,  
not fully aware of the language.  
Only understanding the color.  
Green equals money  
and money is always needed.  
And so it was taken,  
duty was fulfilled.  
If we had only known not to hide,  
in that place, that night, that moment.  
When revenge would be exacted  
and we were in the crossfire, hidden.  
Unseen,  
till we were gone.


End file.
